


I've Got An Overactive Imagination

by ThatOneGirlBehindYou



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Barebacking, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Biting, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death Threats, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutilation, Mutual Masturbation, Name-Calling, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Power Bottom, Power Play, Pubic Hair, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Some of these are not related to the sex scenes, Teasing, Tender Sex, Topping from the Bottom, no beta readers we die like mne, specifically the ones that make you stop and go "I hope this is not related to the sex scenes"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGirlBehindYou/pseuds/ThatOneGirlBehindYou
Summary: Set during "(Like the moon) I'll Sway The Tide And Lead You Astray)", a collection of NON CANON scenes as the main couple shares some fantasies
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Varian (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	I've Got An Overactive Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO
> 
> I _could_ have written the next chapter. I definitely could have. 
> 
> But I _wanted_ to write this. So enjoy, I guess! I know at least I enjoyed writing it haha
> 
> Just to keep this clear, this the fantasy scenes in this are *not* Canon. That's also why both Varian and Hiccup are **heavily** OOC at times, depending on who's telling their fantasy.

**1- At the cell**

The tip of Hiccup's nose brushes ever so softly against the inside of Varian's wrist, and a thick floral scent drifts from the skin, flooding Hiccup's senses. It smells like the jasmine crowns brides wear to the wedding arch, sweet and tangy and Hiccup finds himself inhaling deeply on reflex.

There's a heavy mood in the air, and Hiccup looks to his side to find Varian is staring at him with all the rapt attention a dragon dedicates its prey. His face however, looks utterly devoid of any of the teasing and sarcasm the pirate usually doles out at him.

"So?" Varian asks after a moment. "Do you like it?"

Hiccup takes another deep inhale, eyes locked with the other man's. None of them move until Hiccup does, the tip of his nose and then his lips brushing against the delicate skin on Varian's wrist when he turns to lift his face.

"I like it on you" Hiccup rasps out, his voice deeper than usual, thick with something both of them recognize very well.

Varian's face is a study in change. A pleased little smile, a splash of color to his cheekbones, eyes that take turns avoiding and meeting Hiccup's, and he knows immediately that for all that Varian pushed for his attention, he never really expected to get it. Or at least not so soon.

"Come in?" Varian asks. But it sounds like an order, and Hiccup wants so desperately to obey.

The cell door opens without the slightest sound. Hiccup can hear Varian's breathing in the enclosed space, and the slight hitch in it when he closes the door behind himself without taking his eyes off him.

Varian surges forward almost immediately. Hiccup finds himself pressed against the cell door with an armful -and soon enough a mouthful- of pirate. His mouth is slick and hot and all around them is the overwhelming scent of jasmine, and Hiccup feels his imagination running wild.

He may be a criminal and a murderer, but Varian would look beautiful in a white robe.

And out of it.

Almost like he can hear his thoughts, Varian rubs his clothed pelvis against his thigh, and begins opening his vest and shirt.

"What are you doing?" asks Hiccup when they break out for air. He doesn't know if he's slightly dizzy because of the perfume, the cell or simply the blood rushing south from his head.

Varian rolls his shoulders, and his shirt slides neatly off them to bunch around his elbows. When he looks up at Hiccup, the blue in his eyes has been almost completely swallowed by the black.

"Have me. Right here. Come on Chief, I can't hold it back any longer" he says, his voice low and silky. In the dim light Hiccup can just barely see that the freckles extend down to pepper over his shoulders and collarbone.

Hiccup feels his mouth dry, and his common sense fly out the window.

He walks over to a corner of the cell, and sits down crosslegged under Varian's confused glance. Then, he pointedly pats his lap.

"C'mere" the word is barely out of his mouth before Varian is clambering atop him. Hiccup allows him to latch on to his neck, as he begins to undo the lacings on his pants. "You really want it?"

"You have no idea" Varian lets go of the hickey he's sucking on his neck to respond.

"I think I do" when he finishes with the laces, Hiccup dips his hand inside to grab a hold of Varian's swollen cock. His pubic hair is silky to the touch, and Hiccup feels himself grow harder in his own pants as he rubs over the tip of Varian's member with his thumb.

"Is that all you're going to do?" Varian huffs, and Hiccup realizes then he's been running his eyes up and down the man's figure, much to his apparent embarrassment.

"I thought you were proud of your looks" Hiccup teases with a smile spreading across his face.

"Well yes. You can look all you want _after_ you've-" his complaint is cut rather abruptly, when Hiccup lays three fingers atop his lips.

"Open up" Hiccup says, almost amused at the speed with which Varian complies.

Of course then his fingers are being caressed by a hot, skillful tongue, and Varian is looking straight at him with half lidded eyes as he bobs his head up and down. He's breathless in a few seconds, and when he pulls them out, Varian comes with them until Hiccup lets go of his cock to push him back at the shoulder.

Varian smirks mischievously down at him, and Hiccup feels himself respond in kind, rolling his eyes.

"Stay still" he says, and the gleam of thrill in Varian's eyes tells him all he needs to know. "You're not going to move again"

"No?" Varian asks teasingly, but Hiccup doesn't miss that he hasn't switched in the slightest since the command, save for the light trembling of anticipation that shakes his frame.

"Not until I tell you to" Hiccup nods, and uses the hand on Varian's shoulder to pull him flush down against his chest. "Or else"

"Or else what, Chief?" Varian's voice comes from next to his ear, as the new position left his chin resting over Hiccup's shoulder.

Hiccup rolls his eyes, and the hand on Varian's shoulder goes back to his erection, squeezing a little as he starts a slow rhythm going.

"Or else, I'm gonna stop" he says, before he pushes his first spit slick finger into Varian.

"Mhm... Well I wouldn't want that" Varian's breathing hitches again, but he's still as a statue. "May I speak?"

"Oh I want you to" Hiccup chuckles, synching his hands' movements. He can feel Varian's pulse climb and climb, hear him begin to gasp, when he stops to add a second finger.

"Move... move faster" comes eventually, and Hiccup smiles. Three minutes, give or take.

And Hiccup does, thrusting his fingers in and out just as his other hand jerks Varian off. Every sound the other man makes is like music, every gasp and every moan Hiccup rips out of him filling the cell along with the wet noises of Hiccup's hands, and through it all he doesn't move an inch, his spine ramrod straight and his muscles so tense Hiccup wonders if he's been trained to keep his composure somehow. He guesses that whoever it was that did the training probably didn't expect it to be used in this way.

"Faster- Keep.. Go faster" Varian orders, begs and stutters, his voice faint at times and hoarse at others "Agh! What the fuck?!" he snarls

Hiccup places a kiss on Varian's shoulder almost in apology. His hands are still, though his breathing is as heavy as Varian, whose body's undeniably shaking right now, an inch away from climax but not quite there yet.

And still he hasn't moved.

"Touch- please touch me" the man begs into Hiccup's neck.

"Do you really want it?" Hiccup asks in a low murmur. 

"I want you" Varian chokes back something that sounds almost like a sob, desperate. 

The still frame they're frozen into is smashed into a thousand pieces, as Hiccup moves again.

He's thrusting his fingers in and out of Varian's twitching hole, jerking his cock as he ruts his own hips against the man's thigh and all the while, Varian is still, unmoving and apparently unaffected save for the whines and groans coming out of his parted lips.

"Don't stop. Don't stop please don't stop!" He begs, and Hiccup thinks he was either very smart or very dumb in choosing this position, as he's quite sure he'd have finished already if he was seeing Varian's face. "Please-"

"Come for me Varian" Hiccup says. He tries to give it a more imperative tone, and sure enough Varian is _melting_ in his arms as soon as the words leave his mouth.

The moan and the sobbing coming from the man collapsed over his chest, still twitching with the aftershocks of his release, are almost enough to make him finish as well. Instead, he continues to thrust his fingers into Varian, slipping a hand into his pants instead to rub his cock in time with the thrusting, and Varian's overstimulated whines.

"That's- I need to go" Hiccup says a few moments later, his release sticky on his hand and over Varian's front.

"Don't" Varian mumbles. One of his hands goes to lightly clench at the fabric of Hiccup's shirt. "Stay for a bit"

And truly, there's not much one can do when asked that nicely.

**2.- At the forge**

Varian leans down "And what if I am?"

They stay in silence for what feels like entirely too long of a minute, and then Hiccup flips a switch on the thing.

Just as Varian predicted, the piston jams, and Hiccup feels a grin spread slowly across his face.

"Look at that. You're not all smoke and sparkles" he says.

"Don't underestimate me, Chief" Varian winks, placing a finger under Hiccup's chin. 

He knows what's coming, it's been coming for a while. He's been feeling it ever since the first time Varian came to him at the forge. And for all that he likes to think otherwise, he's only made of flesh.

Hiccup lifts his face at the slight beckoning of the finger, and there's pleased surprise in Varian's eyes, before he moves down to kiss him.

It's like a dam broke. As soon as their lips touch they're clinging to each other, clinging -almost _clawing_ \- at each other. Hiccup climbs to his feet to push against Varian, walking between his parted legs as he explores his mouth with his tongue. 

"So you were right" Hiccup says against Varian's lips. "What will we do about it?" And he lets his hand roam freely over Varian's thigh, caressing lightly at times and squeezing the supple limb at others. He can feel himself grow hard in his pants, and he peppers small bites to Varian's lower lip.

"As much- hn... as I want it" Varian gasps when Hiccup's hand finally lands on the clothed bulge of his erection "you're gonna reopen your wound"

"I don't really care" Hiccup says, going to kiss and lick at Varian's neck before removing his shirt. Varian kicks his boots off, and his hand goes to the fastenings on his pants. Hiccup smiles. "but it's sweet that you do, I didn't think you would"

Varian rolls his eyes then, and Hiccup can tell by the flush on his face that he's embarrassed.

"Well, I'm not going to let my hard work to to waste" he mumbles, pushing his pants down his legs and kicking them off onto the forge floor."so you have to be careful"

Hiccup is a bit breathless at the sight presented for him.

Varian is -unsurprisingly- not wearing any smallclothes. His penis is not entirely hard yet, but it fills up even as Hiccup looks on. His thighs are spread so wide it _has_ to hurt at least a little, but Varian's pleased smile reveals no hint of discomfort.

Also, his hole is twitching in anticipation, and glistening with some sort of transparent fluid.

"What's this?" Hiccup asks, stepping up between Varian's open legs and grazing a hand lightly over Varian's entrance. It's slippery, slightly oily.

Varian's legs come closed behind Hiccup, and he realizes far too late -and with far too little concern- that he walked straight into the trap. 

"Necessary measures" Varian purrs. "I do it sometimes, before I come to see you. I'd just jump you if I didn't"

The speed with which Hiccup's mouth dries would take him by surprise if he were capable of rational thought after that statement.

"Tell me what you do" he asks. Begs, almost. Varian hears it all too well.

"Let me touch you" Varian slips a hand between them, reaching to free Hiccup's hard cock from his pants and grab it together with his own "It's a bit difficult, because you didn't give me a house with bedrooms?" He murmurs right into Hiccup's ear, pump his hand in a slow, lazy rhythm "I have to wait until everyone else is gone. Or go to the bathhouses and hope no one's using them. Into the woods, at times "

"Th- the woods are dangerous Varian" Hiccup tries to sound reproachful, but he thinks his pleased smile might be audible in his voice. He takes a hand under Varian's shirt, and finds a nipple to rub and pinch in rhythm with the man's motions on his cock.

"Oh I know. But I'm seldom thinking straight when I go" Varian pushes his chest up against Hiccup's hand, his own still pumping at a maddeningly slow pace. "Just to think that I'll be here with you in a few hours, that I want you to take me just like this... So I go. And when I fuck myself I imagine it's you instead of my fingers"

"Do you cry out for me?" Hiccup bucks into the caress, pleased to feel no hint of pain from the still healing wound on his side. "Before you come?"

"Mm... And while I come and after I come" Varian's hand finally, mercifully speeds its pace. 

"And what do you say?" Hiccup takes the hand that isn't teasing Varian's nipples down to his well prepared whole, pushing three fingers in with barely a hint of resistance.

"I ask you to fuck me harder" Varian says immediately. He squeezes his hand tighter around the cocks, starts to thrust along with Hiccup "deeper" he adds, and Hiccup -who's not stupid by any means- complies immediately.

"Faster?" Hiccup grunts as a question.

"Yes. Yes definitely faster Chief" Varian nods, quickening his pace. His hand's passage is made even slicker by the precum they're both leaking "I ask you to _please_ come all over me"

Hiccup can feel his release coming closer and closer with every stroke of Varian's hand. 

"Anything else you ask of me?" He asks voice strained with pleasure and the exertion that comes from their movement, taking its toll on his still recovering body.

It takes a moment for the response to come, and it also feels like Varian mises the rhythm with a couple strokes. Hiccup opens his eyes -when had he even closed them?- in confusion, only to find Varian averting his eyes again.

"I ask you to kiss me" Varian says in the end, his face flushed in a way that could very well come from their activity, but that coupled with the confession Hiccup finds to have a much more thrilling meaning.

So he does. 

He surges forward, claiming Varian's mouth in a kiss, thrusting his tongue past the other's lips as he lets go of his chest and goes to join Varian where he's jerking them off.

Embarrassingly enough, they don't last much after that. With Hiccup setting a pace according to his own arousal with both hand and fingers, Varian is quickly moaning into his mouth, shuddering as he comes. His seed eases the way even further, and Hiccup keeps jerking once, twice, thrice -Varian spasms and moans in his arms, but if the overstimulation is bothering him he makes no move to stop Hiccup- until he too is spilling over their joined hands. 

Varian breaks out of the kiss, and the two of them are left there. Slumped against each other trying to regain their breath. 

"Definitely-" Varian pants. "Definitely better than the fantasy"

**3.- At the woods**

"Nah" Hiccup shakes his head lightly "it's just... This is where I met Toothless too" his hand is surprisingly steady when he goes to push the blue lock of hair out of Varian's forehead. "I keep finding beautiful, dangerous creatures in here"

Varian's eyes -he'd thought they looked haunting in the moonlight, but they shine like gemstones in the sun- are on his, and Hiccup can see a faint blush creeping up his face. It's not hard at all, in that pale skin covered in all those freckles.

Hiccup finds it all too easy to give in and just... Lean down and kiss him.

It's nothing too heavy, just a soft press of his lips against Varian's, a couple lingering seconds before reality catches up with him and he's straightening back.

"Uh... I'm sorry" Hiccup smiles down at Varian again, slightly embarrassed and completely unrepentant. "You just... I've been wanting to do that for a while"

Varian for his part, has been growing steadily redder in the face. He lifts a hand to touch his lips with two fingers, and looks at Hiccup with wide eyes.

"I- what?" He asks, almost whispering. "you have?"

"Well of course" Hiccup thinks it's probably safe to cup the side of Varian's face in a hand. The fact that he still has a hand afterwards makes him think he was correct "why did you doubt it?"

Varian takes a moment before responding. His flush takes a deeper hue, but his brow furrows. It looks an awful lot like a pout and Hiccup just barely restrains the urge to kiss him again.

"I haven't exactly been... Subtle" Varian says in the end. "But no matter how obvious I made it that I wanted you, you've never corresponded. I just thought you did not like-"

"But I do" Hiccup interrupts. Whatever they were talking about before, whatever the circumstance they were at, it's quickly losing relevance when compared to the heat in his stomach. "I really do like you Varian. Just look at yourself"

"Bit complicated" the pirate replies dryly. Hiccup rolls his eyes with a smile.

"Well, believe me." He says. "every time I look at your eyes I get lost in them, and I don't particularly care for finding my way back. I want to kiss each and every one of those freckles, I want to memorize the constellations they form on your face" with every compliment, Varian grows a little more flustered. 

"Stop..."

"And every time I have you... I just don't want to send you away" Hiccup says. The secret has been weighing heavy in his chest for weeks now. "I think I'm asking out of routine by now. I wouldn't know what to do if you told me where I'm meant to take you"

"Then don't do it" Varian's voice is quiet, almost swallowed by the rustling leaves of the trees above them. "Keep me here. Forever."

"I... What?" Hiccup stutters a little, taken aback by the sudden petition.

"It's... I haven't told you where I'm wanted because I want to stay here, you dolt" Varian is _definitely_ pouting now. It takes all Hiccup has to not give in to temptation. "If never- if not sailing, not raiding again is the price I have to pay... Then so be it"

It feels like a punch to the stomach. Hiccup has imagined this scenario many times, but never did he expect it to become true, and now this creature of freedom and fire and violence is here; laying before him, and promising to fold his wings for what Hiccup has to offer.

"... Do you mean it? Varian, I won't chain you anywhere, not even to my side... But I can't have a-"

"A murderer. A criminal." Varian's gaze is becoming searing hot. "But someone- what about someone trying to change?"

Hiccup knows when he's lost, when he's been defeated. When his own heart pulls him down to capture Varian's lips in another, much deeper kiss.

"You have no idea-" he says, breaking the kiss only for long enough to get the words out "how much I wanted you to say that"

And they're kissing again, wandering hands roaming amongst hair and necks and backs. At some point Hiccup brushes his fingers over Varian's side, and he flinches with an aborted laugh.

"Careful there" Varian smiles, smacking him lightly on the chest and squirming a little under him. "I kick when I get tic- oh"

Hiccup freezes, when Varian's thigh grazes across the bulge in his pants. He's a good man and a reasonable one, but he's also human and kissing a beautiful man that just confessed to being willing to abandon his entire lifestyle for you is... A bit _too_ exciting.

"I'm uh-" Hiccup clears his throat, embarrassed "I'm sorry. Ignore it, it'll go away it's just-"

Varian laughs.

It's an amused, pure ring of laughter that holds none of the sarcasm or mischief it usually does, only open glee.

"No no, it's amazing" he says once he's gotten his voice under control again, and Hiccup can feel his face burning. "I don't mind I- show me?"

"Wh- are you serious? Here?" Hiccup's eyes are wide as saucers, he's sure.

Varian gives him a smile, coy and amused and biting his lower lip in what Hiccup desperately hopes is desire, because his dick is _not_ getting any less interested.

"Why not? What's one more good memory?" He asks then, reaching up to whisper in Hiccup's ear "there's some more freckles you haven't seen before"

It's Hiccup's turn to laugh in delight then, and he rests his forehead on Varian's collarbone. 

\----

It's lucky they chose to come here early, as by now it's still warm enough that they're in no danger of getting hypothermia as they rut naked against each other in the middle of the woods. 

Hiccup is also sort of thankful that not many Vikings know of this place. 

Varian on all fours before him, moaning loudly as he fingers himself with his cock hanging heavy and leaking between his legs -Hiccup is more than aware that he's putting on a show for him, and he loves it- is something he'd rather not share with anyone.

"Enjoying the view?" Varian asks, aiming a coy smile at him over his shoulder. "You're welcome to hop in, just so you know"

And well, that's an invitation if Hiccup has ever heard one. 

He leans forward on his knees to place a kiss on one of Varian's buttocks, and smiles when he jumps a little in surprise.

"What?" Hiccup asks, prying Varian's hand out and away. "you didn't give any specifics" is all he says before running his tongue over the warm, slightly loose hole before him.

"You're- you're better at that than I expected" Varian grunts and gasps, as Hiccup pushes his tongue in past the small ring of muscles on every other pass. 

Hiccup doesn't bother responding. He grabs a handful of flesh on each hand and spreads wide, enjoying the muttered curses and pleas as he licks Varian open.

Eventually he alternates his tongue with a probing finger or two, biting at Varian's cheeks whenever his mouth isn't busy at his hole, his hand going to stroke Varian's dick when his fingers are not scissoring inside his body.

"That's en- enough, that's enough!" Varian exclaims with a shaky voice, and Hiccup lets go of him, worried. Was it too much maybe? Perhaps- "you're going to fuck me right now, and you're going to fuck me _well_ , understood? How's that for specifics?"

When Varian looks at him from over his shoulder, his face is flushed red, and his bottom lip is sporting angry red marks from where he's been biting it. Hiccup feels his dick throbbing at the sight. Varian's face, his posture spread just wide enough to present his spit slick hole, his commanding, no nonsense voice- it's just too much.

"Yes Captain" he manages to say, taking his dick in a hand and grabbing Varian's hip with the other.

He slides into Varian so easily it's almost like they were made to fit together. Oil and saliva easing the way in, Hiccup still tried to control his pace so as to not hurt the other-

"Oh for the- come on!" Varian snaps then, thrusting back against him, and suddenly Hiccup's buried to the hilt in his body. He barely.has time to adjust, before Varian is pulling away, and pushing back, setting the rhythm himself.

It's much faster than he'd have liked, but then again he guesses he's been teasing the other man for a good ten minutes, and the friction, the tightness is heavenly.

"Gods... You feel amazing" Hiccup days with a gasp, attempting to synchronize with the pace Varian is setting. "You're all tight and warm..."

"I've been... Waiting for this" Varian answers between thrusts. "Waiting for you to actually do _something_ "

"Trust me, it's been more a matter of restraint and less of lack of interest" Hiccup gives up on the synchronizing, instead grabbing both sides of Varisn's hips tightly enough that he stops moving. "Will I hurt you if I go deeper?" He asks

"Hiccup I'll _pay_ you to move" Varian snarks. "However you want, just- hngh!" His voice quivers and breaks when Hiccup slams inside him "oh god... Keep going!"

Hiccup digs his fingers in on Varian's hips to keep thrusting into the wet heat of his body. It's crazy he thinks, to have this man at his mercy because he chose to put himself there. He's never bought into the whole "possessive, barbarian viking" thing, but he has to admit it there's certainly something to claiming Varian as his. The fiercest, most dangerous man on the northern seas moaning his name does wonders for both his ego and the excitement of the moment.

"Do it- do it harder I'm going to come soon" Varian snarls. Hiccup feels himself changing his movement almost instinctively. "I want to come with you inside-"

"Ok but- is it ok if I come inside?" Hiccup manages to ask between one rough thrust and the other, because it's only polite. 

Varian responds by supporting his weight on one arm, and reaching back with the other to pull at his cheek to expose himself further, before speaking four words that topple him over the edge.

"Fill me up Hiccup"

**4.- At the halls**

Hiccup walks into the Halls and his eyes are immediately drawn to a well known silhouette, sitting alone at a table.

It's just as good that Varian is without the crew. Hiccup was planning on half apologizing about unintentionally ignoring him and half talking about just what the hell is happening, and he'd rather do it without an audience.

He takes a step forward, but freezes when another man takes a seat on the bench next to Varian. 

Eret is leaning on the table, his body angled sideways to face Varian, and in his face is a smile Hiccup recognizes very well. 

He's been wearing it a lot lately, and for the same person too.

Now Hiccup has always been a lousy excuse for a Viking, and much more for a Hooligan. No punching dragons to death, no leading his clan in bloody feuds for territory, not even killing people in battle unless it's necessary to stay alive. Certainly not claiming an intended with an astounding show of strength and fierceness meant to impress both them and everyone else, letting the rest of the clan know that _this one_ is taken and anyone who approaches them with less than platonic motives would be going against the Chief.

He'd overheard Ruff and Astrid speaking of it once at the bathhouses on accident. Astrid had said she cared not for the gesture, since she was more than able to fend off any unwanted advances herself. Ruff had said it was the principle of the thing, a man so taken that he's willing to do stupid shit for you. Astrid had agreed. Both had sighed in what sounded like content resignation. Hiccup had quietly slipped away to talk to Fishlegs.

So, no great Viking displays, no fighting to show the intended party that he alone is the best of the suitors, no ridiculous posturing or grunting. Hiccup may be a Viking, but he'd a reasonable one.

That being said, when Varian smiles back at Eret, Hiccup feels something stirring in his stomach. 

Varian does not seem to be flirting back, or giving Eret any in, but Hiccup still feels his brow furrow. His eyes narrow as he walks close enough to the pair to listen to the conversation.

"Eh, been here for about five years already. I'm afraid I've gone native" Eret says with a smile "but I must tell you... I miss serving under a Captain sometimes" and he gives the most unsubtle sink Hiccup has ever fucking seen. He clenches his fists by his sides. Eret is a friend. A loyal warrior. Part of his clan and-

"Well" Varian replies with amusement in his voice, far from the righteous disdain Hiccup would expect - _want_ \- from him "I like an eager-"

"Varian" Hiccup says then. The two of them turn to look at him and Eret had the fucking _nerve_ to look him in the eye and nod.

"Hey Chief. How-"

"That's my man you're talking to, I hope you know" Hiccup interrupts him with a growl not even he's sure the origin of. Perhaps there's a bit more Hooligan in him than he thought?

Varian snorts, and when Hiccup gives him a quick glance the little shit is biting his lip, an eyebrow arched in over thoughtful looking eyes.

If anything, it makes Hiccup feel even more agitated. When he turns to face Eret again, the bigger man is giving him a frown of his own.

"I was not aware you two were courting openly." He says "I know if I was courting _him_ , I wouldn't just leave him alone to go play with my dragons."

"He's not a swooning maid, I don't think he needs me stuck to him every second of his day" Hiccup grits his teeth. "And I expect everyone in _my_ village to know who he belongs to"

Out the corner of his eye he sees Varian run his tongue over his bottom lip. Good. 

"Very presumptuous if you ask me, claiming the man you've been neglecting for weeks just because someone else is actually able to appreciate-" whatever Eret was about to say, it gets quickly lost in the flurry of activity that follows. 

Hiccup turns to Varian, and grabs him by the shoulder to pull him to his feet before kissing him roughly.

He can hear Eret's indignated stuttering before him, but he does not break the kiss until he's pushed his tongue inside Varian's mouth and heard him gasp in delight.

When they finally part, he keeps his grip on the pirate's shoulder.

"Who do you belong to?" He asks, voice hoarse and slightly growly.

Varian's face is practically glowing with glee.

"Oh I don't know too well now Chief... I'm afraid I've forgotten over these past few weeks" the smug devil smiles at him, a predatorial gleam in his eyes "if you help me remember, I'll gladly let good Eret here know"

"This is unnecessary Hiccup" Eret intrudes then "I think it's been proven you're not interested in keeping his attention, or enough to satisfy hi-"

"I remember something that belongs to _me_ it's Varian who interrupts now, and his hand comes to squeeze at Hiccup's crotch, licking his lips again when he feels the growing erection under the clothes. "Why don't you show us what's _yours_ , dear?"

That's an invitation clear as any Hiccup has ever heard, and he's much too happy to take it.

He uses his grip on Varian's shoulder to spin him around, and then pull him back until his back is flush against Hiccup's chest, before both his hands focus on pulling the wine-colored jacket open.

"I'm leavin-"

"Stay where you are" Hiccup orders as he throws the jacket to the ground.

"Why don't you stay, sailor?" Varian says in a low, sensual tone as Hiccup unbuttons his shirt and tugs it down. "You wanted to see me didn't you? What was it... Serve _under_ a Captain? If what you said is true and he can't satisfy me, I might just let you hop in"

He knows very well this is just to tease him, but Hiccup pinches at one of his nipples in retaliation.

"This is mine" Hiccup roams his hands over Varian's torso, before going to bite at the juncture of neck and shoulder. He looks up to see Eret had not moved from his place, and moreover seems to be growing hard as he watches them. 

His hands move to undo the button and laces on Varian's trouser, as he keeps sucking a mark on his neck.

"Is it?" Varian's voice trails into a moan when Hiccup nibbles a bit harder on his skin. He moves his hips deftly as well, allowing Hiccup to tug his trousers down to let them pool to his ankles. "All of it?"

"All of it" Hiccup confirms with a grunt. He can hear Eret breathing heavily before them, the palm of his hand not quite subtly massaging his clothes bulge. "I can take it whenever I want it"

"And wherever you want it?" Varian asks as Hiccup takes his hard cock in hand.

Hiccup gives him a few good pumps. "Let's see" he whispers in his ear, before letting go and taking a step back. The skin on Varian's back that was warmed by the touch to Hiccup's body almost immediately prickles against the cool air "get on the table"

Varian is grinning when he complies, pulling a foot off his trouser's leg and spreading himself on the table to let them both see. The mark Hiccup worked on his neck is reddening quickly and deliciously, calling for him to come back and give it some friends.

"Do you like him?" Hiccup asks suddenly. 

Eret jumps a little on his seat, his hand freezing where he's palming at himself, his eyes glued to Varian's display.

"I- what? Yes he's... He's beautiful" he clears his throat "a creature like you shouldn't be-" he tries, but Varian interrupts him with a cackle.

"Shouldn't be bound to one man?" Varian asks, and by the flush that spreads over Eret's face Hiccup guesses with satisfaction that Varian accurately predicted what he would say. "Well you might be in luck. I'm here all spread open and waiting, but no one has taken me yet"

That's all the spurring Hiccup needs. One of his hands closes around a milky white thigh, bringing it close to Varian's chest as Hiccup undoes his own trousers with the other hand to bring his dick out.

"Brace yourself" is all he says, before he carefully guides himself in. He can feel Eret's searing gaze focused on the point where their bodies join, can feel Varian is slippery and looser than he ought to. "Were you playing with yourself before?" He asks, pulling back slowly with a roll of his hips.

"I had to Chief" Varian sighs, like having Hiccup's dick in him is just what he'd been wanting the whole day. "Or else I'd have let someone else have me, like our dear Eret he-ere!" His breath hitches, his voice skips, when Hiccup slams back into him.

"But you won't" Hiccup emphasizes every word with a thrust, Varian's answering moans the most delicious punctuation 

"N- no I won't" Varian lifts his arms over his head to cling to the edge of the table. He's got a smile on his face that makes him look like the cat that ate the cream, his dick twitching and spurting drops of precum over his naked stomach. 

"And why not?" Hiccup asks again, quickening his pace. He hasn't quite forgotten about their audience, but they're growing closer to the point he wanted to make. "Look at me"

"Mm... Fuck me harder" Varian asks between a moan and the other "faster"

"I asked you a question" Hiccup warns, but complies with the request. "Why won't you let anyone else have a go at you?"

Varian's eyelids part to reveal his blue eyes clouded over with pleasure, as they struggle to focus on Hiccup's.

"Because I'm yours" he says only. Hiccup feels his cock grow harder at the words alone.

"Say it again" he orders, thrusting as hard and fast as he can. 

"I'm yours!" Varial exhales, whimpers almost.

"Tell it to him!" Hiccup exclaims. He bites as his bottom lip as he takes in the scene before him. Varian squirming in the table, a small pool of precum gathered at his navel, his eyes shut tight at times and looking pleadingly at him at others. Eret shamelessly palming and tugging at himself as he sees Hiccup fuck into Varian, take what's-

"I'm his" Varian cries out after what Hiccup guesses was a particularly well aimed thrust, only vaguely looking at Eret as he claws at the table "do that again! Do-"

"Who does he belong to?" He snarls at Eret, almost lightheaded as he tries to aim for the bundle of nerves that's driving Varian nuts. "Say it. Who's making him moan and gasp and cry?"

Varian punctuates his question with another strangled moan. Hiccup doesn't know if it was intended for dramatic effect or if Varian is really as close to coming as he looks, but the effect is the same.

Eret's face is flushed red and his hand has slipped inside his trousers to jerk himself off properly. Hiccup remembers the couple isolated times they kissed when he was younger, grabbing at each other behind whatever hut they'd been hiding.

"Y- you are" Eret grunts after s few seconds. "he's yours, he's- make him finish please. Make him come"

"Hiccup!'" Varian yells then, letting go of the edge of the table with a hand to pull his free thigh up to his chest as well. "Hiccup please!"

He's losing control a little, his pace becoming erratic but no less forceful as he too grows closer to his orgasm.

"Are you going to come for me Varian?" He manages to ask.

"I am, I'll do it just keep going, please Hiccup!"

Hiccup loses all decorum them, slamming his hips forward, the sound of skin against skin growing louder and faster by the second until the rhythm is broken by Varian crying out.

His body tightens impossibly around Hiccup's cock, and it's all he can do to keep thrusting, to fuck Varian through his climax until his own hits him as well, and Hiccup is grunting as he comes, bending forward to catch Varian's open mouth in a last, conquering kiss.

Hiccup waits until he regains enough of his breath to look up, and find Eret still looking at them while a wet stain spreads across the front of his trousers.

"Is that clear?" Hiccup asks over Varians gasping attempts at regaining his breath as well.

Eret nods quickly. "Crystal clear, Chief"

\-------  
"... Well I'm not going to say it isn't flattering" Varian arches an eyebrow, looking down at him. He's propped up on one elbow, looming over Hiccup where he lays on the bed, staring straight at the ceiling with his face unbearably hot at the things he's just revealed "but I can't say they're too in character for me are they? All those take-me's and please's?"

Hiccup rolls his eyes, fighting down the blush. "It's called a 'fantasy' for a reason, you know?"

"No no, I get that. I just thought you'd know me better by now" Varian smirks

"Well what have _you_ got then?" He asks, and knows he'll regret it immediately. Varian, who's got a tongue as sharp as his mind, smiles with dark delight, before he leans to mutter in Hiccup's ear.

\-------

**1.- After the invasion**

The woods are close.

Somewhere below at the shore Annie's waiting with a ship, and then all they have to do is get Hans and Bìhn, and they're free.

Free to find the traitors and throw the sharks whatever remains after they're done. Free to sail from one end of the world to the other, to take what they want and give nothing back.

Free of beautiful, self righteous men trying to cover their hurt egos with an over inflated sense of justice.

And speaking of-

Varian hears the sound of battle before he even formally steps off the village. By the time he's left the last hut behind, he sees who's causing it.

Hiccup is dueling the other Chief. Varian allows himself to watch him one last time. He fights well, using his wit more than his brawn, turning the woman's bulk against her. There's a flash, and his sword is on fire all of a sudden, raining blows on his opponent like an angel come down to smite evil. Art.

On the other side of the improvised battlefield Hiccup's dragon is fighting the rest of the invading vikings, and Varian sees his chance to sneak away unnoticed.

Of course, nothing has gone according to plan ever since these damned dragons descended from the sky, and as Varian is making his way to the edge of the forest one of the enemy Vikings lands at his feet as the dragon bats him away.

"You" the man's eyes widen as they land on Varian, and he sighs. So close to a clean getaway. "It's him! The one she wants, get-" Varian does strike him them, finds himself covered in fresh blood from his newly severed hand as the man's words drown into a scream, but the damage is done. 

The dragon roars angrily, when all his opponents charge against Varian, and he sighs. It's a bit flattering, that they think he's as dangerous as a firebreathing beast.

He takes his stance. Multiple enemies. Majority of spears. One ax, one morningstar. Golden armors, unlikely made out of real gold, too soft for battle. Aim to snap the spears in half, and for the ones with the bigger weapons cutting off their hands will suffice-

"Stop!" Orders a familiar voice. It's seething with authority, and all the warriors freeze in their tracks, weapons raised to strike. 

The dragon has the enemy leader pressed against the ground, and Hiccup throws her spear away before speaking again. 

"Drop the weapons, or I can't guarantee you'll have a body to bury" he orders. His eyes are steel hard, his voice cold like Varian had only ever heard it a couple times, when desperately threatening for his friend's wellbeing. 

"You'd go to war over a murdere-?!" The captive Chief tries to yell, but her voice is cut by the dragon's roar, and a huge clawed paw is pressed on the back of her neck to push her face in the ground. 

"I'd go to war for what's mine!" Hiccup exclaims. Varian feels his pulse quicken, his blood rushing in excitement. "You brought death to my doors, I hope you're ready to take it back with you"

He lifts a hand, undoubtedly a command for the beast, and the dragon lowers his open maw to envelop the woman's head-

"Don't!" One of the warriors scream, the woman with the morningstar, before throwing the weapon far from her. "Move!" She urges the others, and one by one they follow her lead until they're all standing, unarmed, before Varian. 

"You're lucky" Varian smirks at the closest man. "you might just survive this"

The man snarls and takes a step towards him, but freezes again at another growl from the dragon. 

"You will take your reckless idiot of a Chief and leave my island. You will _not_ come back" Hiccup orders. 

The fallen woman struggles enough to shake the dragon's paw off. "We'll do no such thing!" She snarls "I will not rest until I have his head on my spear, until-"

"You've lost Chief. Take it with dignity" Hiccup places the tip of his sword against her neck. "Will you go?"

" _Never_ " The woman spits on Hiccup's direction, and he shakes his head before looking across the battlefield and straight into Varian's eyes.

"Drop one" he orders. 

Varian's mouth dries. This man is the dark shadow of the gentle Chief he's seen day after day at the jailhouse. He exudes the same terrible awe as a typhoon in the middle of the sea.

He gets in motion without a word. The warriors have already begun to move, but they threw their weapons too far. Varian finds it laughably easy to feint at one only to twist at the last second and slice at another's legs. Two severed tendons, quick and easy, and the man drops like a log, his agonized screaming mixing with his companion's horrified ones.

"Will you leave?" Hiccup asks again.

The enemy Chief is pale now, her wide eyes fixed on her fallen soldier. 

"You're a monster" she says, barely loud enough to be heard over the field.

"Brave words for one that's killed children" Hiccup shrugs. "Varian is my prisoner. Whatever damage he's caused you , justice is mine to give. You could not convince me to hand him over before, I have no idea how else you expected this to go. Will you leave?"

"They won't-"

"They won't fight, because I will kill you" Hiccup interrupts her again. "And you will agree to leave, we'll just have to find how many of your warriors it takes"

"He can't defeat them all" the woman snarls

"Varian? How many can you incapacitate without getting hurt?" Hiccup asks.

Varian laughs, delighted. The last addition was clearly meant to irritate the captive Chief even further. And very successful, judging on the way her face reddens. 

"As many as you want, my Chief" he purrs. "I can start killing them too, if you ask" 

"So?" Hiccup turns back to the woman "will you leave?"

"So that's it?!" The woman yells, but Varian can hear the slight panic in her voice. "You'll keep him as your wardog, have you fallen so-"

"Two more Varian"

"My pleasure" Varian grins. The next woman moves when he's about to strike, so he ends up slicing her foot off at the ankle instead of severing her Achilles tendon. "Oh. Sorry"

He moves towards the other, dancing between the rest of the warrior's grabbing hands-

"STOP!" the woman yells. "Stop, we'll leave!" Her face is even paler and a single tear cleans a path amongst the grime of her face "I give you my word"

Hiccup sizes her up thoughtfully, before removing his sword from her neck.

"If you ever show yourself here again" he says then, both to the fallen woman and the warriors that are hurrying to pick up their injured clansfolk. "I will burn Hysteria to the ground, and seed it with your ashes so nothing ever grows again"

And he gives the dragon a short whistle.

The beast retreats, and the Chief stands up to run towards her warriors. Hiccup pays them no mind, save for a brief nod towards them to the dragon again. 

When they retreat, injured and unarmed towards where Varian supposes their ships are, the dragon follows on their wake. A last warning, Varian thinks before two firm hands land roughly on him and spin him around.

He has barely enough time to drop Tenebras, before Hiccup is kissing the daylights out of him. A tongue is almost immediately pushed against his lips and he parts them with a pleased moan.

"You're covered in blood" Hiccup says after they separate. His voice is a full octave lower than usual, his lips stained red from the kiss.

"I had to fight" Varian licks his lips. "I was going to escape"

"Well you won't" Hiccup smirks. He moves then, dragging Varian -who's much too happy to let himself be manhandled- along and pushing him face first against the trunk of a tree. "You're going to stay here. Wasn't this what you wanted?" And he punctuates the words by rubbing his crotch against Varian's ass. 

"I didn't know you liked these things Chief" Varian smiles as Hiccup licks a trail in the blood covering his neck. "What about handing me over to be judged?"

"Fuck that" Hiccup grunts, and Varian laughs. "If anyone wants you so badly they're more than welcome to try" his hands seize an asscheek each, squeezing until Varian squirms with a sting of delicious pain. "This is mine. And nobody's gonna take it from me"

"How presumptuous of you" Varian pushes his hips back, until his ass is once against pressing against Hiccup's bulging erection. "All bark and no bite, Chief"

It's like the challenge flipped something inside him, because Hiccup moves immediately after. The button on Varian's trousers pops off to be forever lost amongst the grass, and the trousers themselves are yanked down to free his lower body to the cold air.

"Careful what you ask for" Hiccup snarls, one of his hands grabbing at Varian's hard dick to set up punishing rhythm, while the other pulls at Varians cheek to expose him "that's a tight little hole you got there" he comments, and Varian bites at his lip, feeling a pang of arousal spike in his belly.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Varian asks, bucking his hips into Hiccup's hand. "Are you going to fuck me raw Chief? Are you going to make me scream?"

"I'm going to make you scream alright" Hiccup bites down on his shoulder, and Varian has a brief moment of thrilling panic, because maybe Hiccup _is_ gonna fuck him dry, here at the battlefield where Varian spilled blood at his command.

Instead though, Hiccup pulls on his ass towards him, and when Varian feels the tip of his cock it's not at his hole but between his pressed thighs. 

"Squeeze tight" Hiccup's low voice says in his ear, before he begins thrusting his dick in and out. His hand jerks Varian almost furiously, his other hand digging bruises into his hip and it's all Varian can do to cling to the tree trunk to keep steady as his arousal climbs and coils in the base of his stomach. "You looked like a demon" he adds. "Dancing with your black sword"

"Hmmm you were going to kill her for me" Varian purrs, letting go of the tree with one hand to pinch one of his nipples "the least I could do was put on a good show"

"You liked it that I was watching you didn't you?" Hiccup bites at his earlobe, making Varian gasp in pleasure "you little whore"

"Say that again" Varian says breathlessly. Such a filthy word come from this man's mouth as he fucks him and drags him moaning and panting towards his release. "Call me-"

"A whore? Do you like that? Such a beautiful creature, but you're so wanton and needy" Hiccup 's smirk is audible in his voice. Varian feels his climax coming, almost close enough to taste it "that's why I made them leave. I couldn't let them make away with my cute little harlot. Gotta keep you here for whenever I want a good, filthy fuck"

"Is that all you got?" Varian gasps, bucking frantically against Hiccup's hand "some names and a promise? Give it to me _harder_!"

"If they could see you now... The alchemist of the sea, begging for a good hard dick. Who'd have thought this was all you needed?" Hiccup's pace becomes brutal, and Varian has the hazy thought that he wishes he was actually inside him. "Someone to fuck you like the slut you are, fill you with cum until you're dripping, until everyone knows just how pathetic, cock-hungry you are-"

His orgasm takes him by surprise, and Varian comes then with a strained gasp and Hiccup muttering filth in his ear, face pressed against the treebark.

He probably loosens his grip a little, because Hiccup's hand moves from his still spurting cock to his legs, pushing them together as he continues to fuck into them. It's not too long before Varian feels the thick dripping of seed down his inner thigh, and he lets out a satisfied low chuckle.

"That was... A good one" Varian nods. "I hope I don't have to tell you this, but if you ever speak to me in that manner where someone else can hear you I will be serving you your cock for dinner"

"Hmm, a good fuck _and_ you can cook?" Hiccup's voice is slightly drowsy. The adrenaline crash, Varian figures. "lucky me"

"Lucky you indeed Chief" Varian smirks "lucky you"

**2.- At the forge**

A good thing about doing this in a forge Varian thinks, is that the banked firepit guarantees it's warm, no matter that it's nearly three in the morning.

Even the heavy anvil is at almost skin temperature when he finishes taking his clothes off and sits on it.

The lubricant oil jar sits just a few inches from him, and Varian dips his fingers in it before grabbing at his cock. His other hand goes between his legs -it's not the best angle going from the front instead of behind, but he's creating a tableau here- to push two fingers into his hole.

It's a good feeling, being stuffed but not to burst. His hand tugs at his dick at a slow, enjoyable pace. He could probably edge himself for an hour or two like this. But he won't have to, if this works.

When he lays down with his head towards the doors, he's pleasantly surprised to find the anvil is just long enough to accommodate him fully, and while the hard steel is unforgiving on his shoulders and back, it's not uncomfortable by any means _and_ helps remind him of where he is.

There's a sound of mismatched steps and Varian smiles, quickening his pace a little, spreading his legs wider as excitement curls in his stomach.

The door opens. Varian looks back, an expression of feigned surprise carefully constructed in his face as he finds himself staring upside down at a shocked Hiccup.

"Varian?" He asks, his voice hitching deliciously with surpriss "you're- what are you doing?!"

Varian pumps his dick slowly, pointedly. At the same time he digs another finger into himself, squirming with the most theatrical moan he can muster. 

"I thought of giving you a little surprise" he says. "You've been recovering so well from your wound, you deserved a prize"

Even upside down he can identify the beginnings of the hunger in Hiccup's eyes, and he takes the picture in. Varian lets go of his dick then, allows it to fall against his stomach to go pinch at a perky nipple with two fingers 

"... So this is for me" Hiccup says slowly, as if to confirm. "I can do whatever I want"

"You can do _everything_ you want Chief" Varian nods, and shudders a little when Hiccup takes a step towards him. "Though I won't object to a good, hard pounding. Isn't that what you do to things on an anvil?"

"Sometimes yes" Hiccup's voice sounds much more casual now as he gets with the circumstances. "but more delicate pieces require a more hands-on approach"

"Well who am I to tell you how to work?" Varian runs his tongue over his lower lip, and is immediately rewarded when it gets caught between Hiccups's lips and sucked into the other's mouth. 

It's a good kiss. Bit soft for his taste, but he takes advantage to explore, licking inside Hiccup's mouth, biting at his lower lip and pulling a little when they separate.

"So? Do you think the gift is... Acceptable?" And here he knows perfectly well he's fishing for compliments. Not that he feels any guilt over it.

"It certainly is what I've been wanting for the last few weeks" Hiccup smiles, two of his fingers "walking" their way down Varian's abdomen with such lightness that he has to fight to not squirm at the caress " _gods_ you're beautiful, how have I not done this before?"

"It's that high horse of yours, I'm glad I finally got you off it. " Varian purrs, one hand playing with a nipple and the other -his fingers leaving his ass guide Hiccup's eyes there, and Varian shivers in delight when they darken- massaging Hiccup's dick through his pants. "I want you to fuck- ooh!"

Hiccup's wandering fingers have apparently reached their destination. The whole hand wraps around his dick and before he has a chance to say anything else, Hiccup bends down to take the head in his mouth. His tongue is _gifted_ , toying at his slit, slipping under his foreskin as his hand squeezes the base, all the while keeping eye contact across Varian's body. 

Eager to return the favor -let it be known he's a criminal, but never a selfish lover- Varian hurries to undo Hiccup's trousers, and shifts until he's on his side.

Before his face hangs Hiccup's cock, hard with blood and dripping precum, with a heavy scent of musk that had Varian opening his mouth to take him in as deep as he can on his first try. Hiccup bucks his hips then, hitting the back of Varian's throat. Varian shifts a little more to lay a hand flat against Hiccup's thighs. The other goes to cup his balls, rubbing them softly in circles that emulate the _delicious_ tongue lapping at his own cock.

The forge fills up with the noise of their fucking quick enough. Hiccup's blowjob is less controlled, noisier than Varian's, the vibrations of his grunts and moans travelling down Varian's dick every time he deepthroats the Viking.

"You keep trying to fuck my throat" Varian comments, breaking off from Hiccup's member "were going to have to find a better position for that"

Hiccup looks elated, to say the least.

"You're something else Varian" he says with a smile as Varian repositions himself so his head is hanging off one end of the anvil. "Pinch me if you can't breathe" 

Varian responds by letting his mouth fall open, stretching his neck a little more so that the curve of his throat pops up.

He's rewarded almost immediately with a mouthful of cock.

This position allows for a much better angle, and when Hiccup braces both his hands on Varian's shoulders, it's all he can to to loosen up and take a deep breath before the cock is pushed all the way in.

Were he a lesser man, he'd be pinching at Hiccup's thighs already. The pace he sets is punishing, fucking his throat without any semblance of restraint. He's not, however, and he times his shallow breathes with the coming and going of the cock in his mouth.

He... Loves this.

Maybe it's the feeling of being used. Of being made to lay down and take anything his partner throws at him, because the only thing they care about is their pleasure, and Varian is there to provide. 

He's certain it has some sort of deep seated meaning regarding how he sees himself and his own value, but for the time being it's much more fun having his throat fucked raw.

Hiccup's own breathing becomes irregular, his thrusts more erratic as his grip on Varian's shoulders tighten. Varian moans on pleasure, when those same hands let go of his shoulder to clamp down on the sides of his head, holding him completely still as Hiccup fucks into him once, twice, thrice and then _holds_ him there, fingers digging painfully into his jaw as he comes straight down his throat, so far Varian can only barely taste a hint of salt.

He holds the pose for about two minutes -living at sea does wonders for one's ability to hold air in their lungs- listening to Hiccup's ragged breathing before he lightly pinches at the flesh of his thigh. 

"Yeah, yes. Sorry" Hiccup says immediately, pulling his softening cock out of Varian's mouth. "That was- that was amazing"

"My pleasure" Varian smirks, moving his neck from side to side to ease the stiffness.

"You haven't come though" Hiccup frowns. "you wanted me to fuck you, but you're going to have to give me a few minutes at least"

And honestly, the idea of being forced to just lay there, aroused and untouched until Hiccup is ready to pay attention to him again.... Varian shivers and opens his mouth to agree, but Hiccup speaks first.

"Wait, I think I still have-" he trails off, going to rummage at his multitude of drawers and chests. Varian sits up on the anvil, palming lightly at his cock while he watches. "Ah, here!" Hiccup straightens himself brandishing something. "Glasswork was never something that interested me, but I can handle myself well enough, and it's functional at least"

Before Varian can ask, Hiccup turns to face him with a fucking _glass dildo_ in hand and he feels his eyes go wide as saucers and his mouth fall open as his brain short circuits.

"Chief! Have you used that on yourself, is that why you keep it here?" It takes all of his remaining braincells to form the coherent thought. Of course then an even more interesting one sparks in his mind and obliterates them "has your demoness used it on you?"

Hiccup's smile is embarrassed and amused, his face colored with the most delicious flush as he comes and pushes on Varian's chest to drop him on his back again.

"Variety's the spice of life, and I will not confirm nor deny any of those" he says. Varian thinks about a retort, but his brain hasn't recovered by the time he feels the blunt, smooth glass at his entrance. "So? Want it?"

"Well... If it's good for my dearest Chief, it's good for me" Varian manages to say, and then the toy is breaching him easily enough that he guesses Hiccup coated it in the oil before pushing it in. 

It's not particularly thick or long, a little smaller than an average cock actually. What Varian didn't notice at first glance however, were the many bumps and ridges along the shaft, and he's getting _intimately_ acquainted with each and every one as they rub and graze against his inner walls and _exactly_ the spot he wants them to rub against, thanks to the soft curvature of the glass body.

"You look so good taking it all in" Hiccup says, and Varian feels himself grow even harder. He always did enjoy good bed talk. Anvil talk. Whatever, this toy is _good_. "I should've made you ride it. Maybe I will. Or would you like a bigger one?"

Varian has the brief thought that he's better than this. He's far from a blushing virgin, this is not even the first "prop" he's used in the bedroom, or had used on him. Still, Hiccup's gaze on him feels like fire, as he watches him squirm and twitch and moan with nary an effort other than the movement of his hand. Hiccup has him at his mercy, playing Varian like a clockwork doll to see just when he comes apart

He's shaking, he can feel it. The damned thing is perfectly made and it's pushing him towards orgasm as it moves in and out and... And stops moving altogether?

"... Hiccup?" Varian asks dryly. His body's still trembling, just on the edge of coming, of only _anything_ were happening.

"Hm?" Hiccup asks back conversationally. Varian twists his neck, and finds he's taken a step back and is just _there_ , watching.

"Why, pray tell, did you stop?" Varian asks through gritted teeth.

"Oh. I thought I could do just about anything I wanted with you. Were you about to come or something?" The absolute bastard has the gall to smirk, shooting a glance at Varian's leaking cock. "Want me to go on?"

Fine. Just fine. If he wants to play this game, Varian can play it. Varian can fucking win it.

"Well. It would certainly be nice" he says, his voice still hoarse and ragged from the fucking. "But don't push yourself on my behalf"

"Hm... So you don't want me to do this?" Hiccup moves to stand between his legs, and Varian keeps his gaze on the ceiling, stoic even as he feels the dildo starting to move again. Agonizingly slow, no doubt to rile him up even more "or this?" There's a tongue on his cock again, lapping softly at the tip, nibbling at the shaft. 

"It does feel nice. I wouldn't be averse to continuing" Varian clears his throat, as a hand goes to play with his nipple, pinching and rubbing at it. He remains carefully quiet, so as to not betray his returning arousal.

It works well enough. Hiccup begins to work the toy deeper into him, with a little more force as he sucks on Varian's hard dick. Occasionally, he'll run his blunt nails over Varian's ribs, bringing forth a nice, sharp sting before focusing on his nether regions again.

All the while, Varian is still. Sure he squirms at times, and his breathing gets a little heavier at some points, but as he's worked like a puzzle he keeps his reaction disguised, even as his orgasm begins to build again and he starts thinking about spilling inside-

"Hiccup I swear on my sword if you don't fucKING KEEP GOING NOW-" Varian snarls when all movement, all touch stops once more. Hiccup uses the opportunity to slide two fingers into his mouth, and Varian considers biting them off for a moment. 

"Nah, I don't think I will" he says with that fucking nonchalant tone of his "you look good like this. All desperate"

Varian does nip at his fingers then, and Hiccup pulls them out with a chuckle.

"If you won't finish what you start, I'm going out to find someone that will" he warns. Hiccup, much to his annoyance, doesn't look worried at all. 

"I think if you wanted to leave you would have already" Hiccup observes. Varian feels his excitement dying once more, which is exactly this bastard's plan and he won't give him the satisfaction. "But you like me having you"

"I can always just finish by myself" he threatens. His eye twitches a little, when Hiccup shrugs.

"You could. I'm not stopping you" he smiles. "But you won't. Because I don't want you to"

"Last chance Chief, you're going to fuck me right-"

"Yeah yeah. Very intimidating" Hiccup rolls his eyes, pushing the toy with a little twist that brings the entirety of the shaft rubbing against Varian's prostate on the way in. "you're leaking" he says, barely audible over the desperate moan that tears its way past Varian's lips.

"I fucking wonder why" Varian pants.

"Do you think you can take both it and me?" Hiccup asks, and Varian chokes on his next breath "I'll go sl-"

"Do it" Varian interrupts. He brings one of his legs up to his chest, shakes only a little when the toy shifts inside him. "Now, come on"

"Whoa. Bossy" Hiccup smirks. The head of his cock -Varian's own dick twitches a little at the thought that Hiccup got this aroused again just by watching him be pleasured, taken to the edge and back- rubs against Varian's stretched hole. "Tell me what to do" he ask, and Varian can hear the hunger in his voice.

"You're going to put it in" he orders, and his knuckles whiten where they're grabbing at his leg, when the cock begins to breach him and stops right past the first few inches. "Did I say you could stop?"

"There's no pleasing you" Hiccup grunts before continuing. The knobs and bumps feel incredible inside him, and Varian has no doubt Hiccup is rediscovering the pleasure they bring against his dick. It feels like he's stretched impossibly wide, but Hiccup keeps coming in, slow but unyielding until he's buried to the hilt.

Varian exhales, all the pressure in his body leaving with the air as he lies there, stuffed full and immobile.

"Now" he says, and fed Hiccup nearly hop to attention. He grins. "Now you're going to make me come. And if you can't do it... Then I'm going to have to punish you" it's an idle threat, but he needs to save face. 

"What w- what's the punishment?" Hiccup stutters, as he begins moving his hips back and forth. Varian smiles. He's a breeze away from coming, after the throat fucking, after the toy, after the edging and every time Hiccup moves the dildo keeps massaging his prostate. Hiccup however, will still need a little more encouragement, and he's begging for it.

"I would tie you up. Maybe it would be your turn with your little toy" it's thrilling, how easily they pass the dominating role back and forth. It's probably something to do with both being raised to be in positions of authority, and wanting to relinquish a little control. "And a nice leather strap at the base of your dick so you can't come"

"And- and then?" Hiccup fucks a little faster, shallow still. There's only so much space inside Varian with the solid glass toy up there, but it's enough.

"Then-" Varian continues "Then I would ride you. Ride you as much as I wanted until I've painted your front and your face with my seed. I would use you again and again-"

"Could I come?" Hiccup asks. His eyes are firmly shut as he moves, and Varian knows he's picturing the whole thing.

"Only if you behave- If you beg" Varian hums, his train of thought becoming jumbled as he nears his limit one last time "and maybe then I'd let you spill inside me-"

"Varian-" his name on Hiccup's lips sounds like a warning and a plea at the same time. A piece of music written for him 

"Then make you clean up the mess-" The pace is getting almost too rough to bear, Hiccup's dick pushing at the toy in his way in and out, just one more-" with that pretty tongue of your- FUCK" he cuts his sentence with a frustrated snarl, as Hiccup slams his hips deep into him one last time to spill inside him, stilling all movement but the hurried rising and falling of his chest "No, you're not doing this again you assh-"

His words are not so much interrupted this time as they're turned into a cry, when Hiccup pulls the toy out of his body with a rough pull that has all the knobs running against his prostate, _finally_ pushing him over the edge.

Varian's vision goes white for a second. Or a minute. An hour? Who knows. He's finally fucking coming and that's all that matters, his muscles contracting as he spills his load all over his stomach.

When he comes back to his senses his limbs are still spasming a little, and he feels Hiccup's semen starting to leak out of his well abused hole. Hiccup himself is resting on top of him, his weight a very welcomed anchor that brings him back down from wherever his climax took him.

"I think I reopened the wound" Hiccup mumbles sleepily into his shoulder, not sounding the least bit interested. "You're going to kill me"

"Is that a complaint?" Varian asks, and smiles when Hiccup presses kiss to his shoulder "thought so"

**3.- At the ship**

They're dead.

His hands are still dripping with blood, and the bodies of the men and women who dared betray him lay around him on the deck.

The wood of the original Chrissopoeia is burned on the spots where it was hit by Toothless' fire, but the ship is mostly sturdy. Once Varian gets out of here it will sail empty for decades until it begins to sink.

"Well fought lizard" Varian says. He goes to wipe down the blade of his sword, only to remember it's not Tenebras but rather some looted weapon he ripped of Morrigan before killing him with it. He tosses it over the ship's railing and into the sea. "now I just have to clean this up. Wanna help me throw them off the ship?"

The dragon looks at him. He still looks absolutely feral, teeth out and muzzle covered in blood. His contracted pupils relax a little when they focus on him, and Varian gives him a nod. 

"Look at you. Most of the time you pass for a weird hairless giant cat, but you _can_ be intimidat-"

"Varian" a voice says behind him, and Varian freezes. Toothless' pupils grow round in glee, and he retracts his fangs before bouncing past Varian towards someone behind him.

He found them.

He hadn't thought of what to tell Hiccup, but he'd expected to have a bit more time to clean the scene and concoct a story. Maybe his old crew had left him and Toothless locked up in an empty ship to starve to death? He'd wanted revenge on his old crew and he'd gotten it. He hadn't necessarily wanted it to be so obvious that he'd massacred them.

Well... He'd been worried Hiccup wasn't seeing him for what he really was. That he was growing infatuated with a version of Varian that doesn't exist. Surely this is a good wake up call as to what kind of monster he kissed behind the hut that day. 

"You're safe" are the next words Hiccup's voice speaks, and Varian shrugs. "I should've known they wouldn't stand a chance against you"

Varian frowns, confused. 

"What? You-" He finally turns then. Hiccup is standing about six feet away from him, in his full dragonscale armor. He's got the helmet under his arm though, and eyes are taking the scene intently. Varian thinks he might be disgusted, before Hiccup lifts his eyes to his face and he notices the raw _hunger_ in them. "... Oh"

And hasn't he heard the stories before? Of the northern barbarians for whom the fiercest warrior is the best prospect, who rut in the blood of their enemies to conceive strong offspring, for whom bloodlust and arousal is one and the same?

"You're..." Hiccup takes a step towards him. Varian doesn't move a muscle, but there's heat beginning to pool at his stomach. "You're a hurricane"

"I am" Varian does not deny it, does not take merit from his victories. When the other man steps even closer there's a sort of wariness to his movement.

"Are you hurt?" He asks. It takes Varian a moment, but in the end he recognizes the emotion coloring Hiccup's voice. Reverence. Awe.

"No" and ok that's a lie, he sprained his wrist and Zulka scratched him in the arm, but a negative seems to be the most striking response and he's aiming to impress at the moment. 

It was the right response, if the hunger that immediately lights up in Hiccup's eyes is any indication. 

"Can I kiss you?" Hiccup asks, reaching a hand to touch his face so delicately that Varian would think he's made of the finest glass.

"I want you to" Varian says, but someone has to be reasonable. "But not like this"

Hiccup's brow furrows and his hand begins to drop, but Varian catches it on the way down.

"Come with me" 

The doors to the Captain's quarters are still open and Varian leads them there. He does feel a little guilty, but what's one more act of disrespect?

There's a pail of water by the window, and Varian sighs in relief. For all that he looked the part it seems Barnabas at least did not care for smelling like a seafaring monkey. 

"Vari-" Hiccup starts, but stops suddenly as Varian pushes him onto the bed with a smirk.

"Wait" Varian orders, and Hiccup doesn't attempt to talk again. He also stills on his spot, the only part of him that moves are his eyes as they roam up and down Varian's figure. It's certainly something, how a single word from his lips is enough to freeze this man that makes dragons bend to his will.

He walks to the pail, and is relieved to find some clean rags sitting next to it, before he lets one fall in the water.

Two strong arms wrap around his form, Hiccup's chin coming to hook over his shoulder.

"Let me do it" he asks.

Varian fights to keep his breath steady, before he finally nods. There's a sort of tension in the air, not just sexual in nature. All the intensity that resided in Hiccup's gaze just a moment ago is now evident in his every touch, enveloping him as if Varian needed -or wanted- protection.

Hiccup lets go of him to retrieve the wet cloth from the pail and squeeze the water out of it. His eyes that are still searing like two bright green fires find Varian's, and he finds himself struggling not to squirm under the scrutiny.

The cloth is pressed to his lips first, wiping the blood away with a gentle circular motion and leaving only the taste of saltwater behind. It moves to his cheeks, his nose. Varian closes his eyes, and feels the coarse material running over his lids and forehead.

When he opens his eyes, Hiccup is still staring at him.

"You wanted to kiss me before" Varian forces himself to speak. The man before him is just that. A man. For all that Varian has worried about his judgement these past few days, it has no weight on his actual value.

It certainly does _not_ matter if he's found wanting.

"I want to kiss you now" Hiccup corrects him, leaning in to do just that. Varian flinches, when the kiss is pressed against the corner of his lip before Hiccup retreats. "Can I go on?"

"Sure" Varian grunts out. Eloquent. 

Hiccup lifts one of his hands then, to wipe away the blood from there as well. He places a kiss on each of his knuckles after he's finished, before moving to the other hand and repeating the process.

It's all too... Intimate. When he saw the hunger in his eyes Varian had expected to be taken like a bitch in heat, would have welcomed it even, still bursting with the adrenaline of battle. Now he's calmed down -or has he? His heart is still hammering away at his chest, threatening to burst out of his skin- and for all that every touch Hiccup gives him is loaded, Varian is not sure just _what_ the load is.

Hiccup's undoing his jacket then, and his shirt right after with the deft fingers of a craftsman. Varian goes to protest as the garments are pushed off his shoulders and into the floor, but stops when a fresh cloth is pressed against his collarbone.

"I do not usually deal in death. Or I try not to" Hiccup starts, wiping softly at the skin of his neck, his shoulders, his chest. Varian knows there's no way any blood got in there, but Hiccup's touch still feels cleansing somehow. "But when I saw you'd been taken... When I thought something might have happened to you, I could only think of making them pay"

"Pay for what?" Varian asks. The cloth stops over his heart, impossibly hot for just a rag soaked in sea water but somehow so anyways. 

Hiccup bends forward again, to place a kiss on his right nipple. When he straightens again he leaves behind a small spot of saliva that cools quickly enough, causing the nub to harden.

"Anything they may have done. And thrice as badly" Hiccup says. The cloth moves down towards his belly and he repeats the action on his other nipple. "I would've given you their hands as keepsakes, for having dared to touch what's mine" Hiccup hugs him then, and Varian stiffens before he realizes the gesture is more aimed at giving him the reach to wipe the cloth over his nape, shoulder blades and back, all the while sucking and nibbling at his neck.

"You would've killed for me?" Varian asks. The starts of arousal are clawing their way up his body, as Hiccup bends his knees and begins to work at his belt and trousers. "You know I can kill for myself" he stills as these garments too are removed.

His half hard cock twitches a little as it's exposed to the cold air, and bobs invitingly before Hiccup's face as Varian lifts first one leg and then the other to allow Hiccup to remove his boots and push the trousers off completely.

"Oh I know" Hiccup nods. He doesn't spare Varian's member as much as a glance, instead running the damp, body-warmes cloth over his hipbones and following it with a kiss. This treatment is getting predictable, but no less enjoyable nonetheless. "I was overlooking the fact that you're a force of nature, and nothing stays in your way for long" "

The cloth and its tailing lips make their way down his thighs, smart hands massaging muscles gone stiff from sitting in a cage for a full day.

"Flattery will get you anywhere Hiccup" Varian hums. For all that he's completely in the nude and Hiccup hasn't removed a single piece of clothing, he feels completely in control. This is about him, about worshiping everything that he is. Hiccup is making it clear that even after seeing him at his worst -covered in blood and standing amongst corpses- he still finds him desirable. "it's not wise to sail towards a hurricane. I can't imagine flying towards one is any wiser"

Hiccup gives him a hungry grin, one hand on his calf as the other brings his right foot up to place a kiss at its top.

"Varian, my patron rules over storms. I know them well. I respect their power." he says. "And seeing you there safe and surrounded by fallen enemies... You're a storm I'd gladly drown in" instead of lifting his left foot, Hiccup bends forward, almost prostrated to kiss the bridge in reverence.

Now, Varian's cock has been filling up slowly but steadily with the caresses and the kisses, and the inherent eroticism of being naked and taken care of by a beautiful man. It's just unfair, that it hasn't gotten a fraction of the attention.

"Take me in your mouth" Varian says before he can think better of it. Someone else is doing the thinking, he guesses. "And look at me"

Hiccup straightens from his position, his hands coming to rest at Varian's thighs again. His eyes find Varian's as he parts his lips, sticks his tongue out to let Varian's swollen cock rest heavily on it.

Standing here at this room outside of time, having taken lives and with a handsome mortal kneeling before him for communion, Varian thinks he can imagine how gods feel.

It's pretty fucking good.

He rests a hand on Hiccup's head, his fingers curling to cling to a fistful of hair before pulling the man towards him. His cock disappearing inside that warm wet mouth is a sight to remember, especially given that Varian has been imagining this scenario -give or take a few kidnappings and coming to terms with his own guilt and bad deeds- for months now, since Hiccup went to beg on his knees for him to spare his friend's life.

"I knew you enjoyed watching me fight. I saw you yesterday at the arena" Varian says. There's no need to move his hips at all, Hiccup is bobbing his head instead, taking a bit more of his length in each time. It feels a bit jarring to think the whole thing happened just a day before. "Were you hard then? Seeing me and your demon go at it for you to watch?"

Hiccup, mouth full as it is, can't say anything. His eyes do the talking instead, and Varian likes what they say. 

"You should've fucked me then. Waited for everyone to leave and had me there on the ground" Varian shuts his eyes a little when Hiccup moans and the vibrations travel all through his cock. "I would've let you. I think I would let you do many things to me at this point. And I think the feeling is mutual."

By now Hiccup's gotten used to the motion enough that Varian is able to lightly graze the back of his throat with his cock, before he pulls his head back. It's a tease, almost but not quite enough. Varian knows he could grab a fistful of Hiccup's hair and fuck his mouth freely; it definitely fits with the implicit roles they've assigned themselves for this situation.

Instead, he braces his weight on one leg, and rests the ball of his opposite foot on the still clothed bulge at Hiccup's crotch. It makes him moan again, and Varian repeats the motion once his cock is deep within his mouth, massaging the trapped erection. Hiccup's own fault for coming to bed in full armor, he guesses.

"Maybe I should keep you here" says Varian. His hips buck reflexively at the thought, and Hiccup stops moving, his mouth falling open as wide as he can, his eyes still transfixed on Varian's "sail our way around the world. I would find another crew, one that fears me as they should." His hand does move to grab a fistful if hair then, and he corrects his stance before he begins to move faster. " And you I would keep here, in my quarters. Always ready for when I want a good fucking"

Hiccup's eyes are glazed over, his hands digging at Varian's hips but making no attempt to stop their frenzied movement.

"Touch yourself" Varian orders, thrusting into the warm, wet heat of Hiccup's mouth. The man obeys instantly and why wouldn't he? At this very moment Varian's every word is oxygen to him. The fact that it's permission to pleasure himself only makes the feeling sweeter. "I want you to come with my taste in your mouth. I want you to know you're _mine_ "

Hiccup tugs at his dick with a hand, his movements jerky and erratic and Varian fucks his mouth. There's spit dribbling down his chin and his face is flushed pink, and Varian has never seen a lovelier creature. 

"Tell me" Varian pulls his dick from Hiccup's mouth and he gasps and groans like a wronged man, starts jerking it almost frantically. Here with a man on his knees before him, the world swaying softly with the movement of the sea he's a god in his domain, and it's intoxicating "you're not allowed to come until you say-"

"It scares me how much I feel for you" Hiccup rasps out, his voice hoarse from the fucking but his words surprisingly coherent. Varian bites his lip, his hand a blur of movement over his cock "I'd set the world on fire if you asked, and I wouldn't feel guilt for a second"

Varian has had plenty of lovers, and he values intelligence over even the prettiest of faces. He's never left wanting for a promise of everlasting loyalty, of romantic deeds, of filthy promises. He's had love confessed to him during the throes of passion, only for all the involved to remember and laugh later. He knows people say some frankly ridiculous shit when chasing after the feeling of release.

He also knows Hiccup doesn't lie, and that more than anything is what pushes him over the edge, what has him spasming as he paints Hiccup's face with streaks of white seed as the taste of blood explodes on his lips.

It's only after he's come back to his senses that he finds himself gasping, trying to regain his breath and notices Hiccup is still looking up at him, his thighs trembling as he fucks into his hand. It slowly dawns on him what he's waiting for.

"Varian... Please" he mutters and Varian feels something inside him swell and crash.

He throws himself down on Hiccup, claiming his mouth in a hungry kiss, and feels his hand moving, and a slight warm dampness be splashed on his stomach as Hiccup moans against his tongue.

When he pushes, Hiccup lets himself be laid down on the floor, with Varian resting stop him. Varian leans his head on his chest, and he can feel a heartbeat rivalling his own in pace even through the heavy armor.

And Varian thinks -but doesn't say, might never say- that for this man who'd burn the world for him, he may forgive. 

**4 - Home**

"Hey" a voice says from the threshold. Varian is smiling before he even turns to look. It _is_ a bit embarrassing but hell, he's happy. He hasn't felt that in a while. "Working still?"

When he does turn, Hiccup is leaning on the open door to the workshop, backlit by the evening sun. Varian thinks he sees Toothless rush past out at the yard, chased by the smaller, bouncing lump of Ruddigger.

"Well, my favorite distraction wasn't available" Varian winks an eye, and Hiccup chuckles in response. "Go back inside. I'll be there in a minute, just need to set everything back in place"

Hiccup steps into the workshop and Varian _knows_ with a sense of excitement that he will most definitely not be finishing his work.

"I need you get _you_ back in place" Hiccup mutters in his ear as soon as he reaches him, kissing the soft, sensitive skin behind the shell. "Come on. I've missed you"

"Hiccup we live together" Varian rolls his eyes, but he's already climbing to his feet as he's pulled up. Hiccup hooks a hand under his knees and Varian wraps his arms around his neck when he's lifted. "You're clingier than your cat, did you know that?" Varian kisses the corner of Hiccup's grin. 

"You've mentioned it before. Not that it seems to bother you" Hiccup pulls the door to the workshop closed with his prosthetic, before continuing the walk back to the house. The sun's dying rays are still warm enough that Varian feels a deep sense of peace, surrounded by Hiccup's arms and scent. "We still have a bit before dinner"

"Which is why I was working, yes" Varian boops a round nose with a pointer finger, before laying a kiss at the tip. "Until someone decided it was _imperative_ that he was paid attention to"

"Well that's just not my fault" Hiccup lays them down on a couch by the study, soft against Varian's side as he lays half on it, half on the other man. "I have to mind everyone's business the whole day, I get to mind my own business for a while"

"Mm? And what's your business Chief?" Varian traces some circles on Hiccup's chest, looking up when Hiccup tilts his chin to kiss him on the lips.

"You of course"

"Of course" Varian nods, and he leans forward to return the kiss. "So what should we do until dinner?"

"Huh. You know what?" Hiccup frowns. "I didn't even think of that. I just wanted to be with you"

Varian tries to hold it in, he really does. 

He still breaks down laughing.

"Oh my god, Hiccup I thought you wanted to have sex!" he says between cackles. Hiccup's sheepish smile is even funnier, and Varian can't stop chuckling. "You're a softie!"

"I'm _your_ softie though" Hiccup scrunches his nose. It's cute. Varian kisses it again. A ray of sunlight is breaking through the window to warm the room just so.

"Yeah" Varian says after a pause. Hiccup's heart is beating slow and steady under his chest, like a lullaby written for him. "Yeah I guess you are" he says before laying down.

Sometimes a nap before dinner is just the right way to end a day.

\-------

"And you said you were out of character in mine?!" Hiccup asks, scandalized. "A sex toy in the forge?! Really?!"

"You're not the only one with kinks" Varian smirks, placing a kiss on Hiccup's cheek.

"There is... Too much blood in your fantasies"

Varian shrugs "I got a lot of pent up anger"

"Yeah. Yes I can see that" Hiccup looks like he doesn't know whether to be scared or aroused, and Varian takes pride in a job well done. He frowns a little then. "you do realize you had us do things in a battlefield in the first one then you got all weird about the blood in the other one?"

"Trust me, I've got a fairly good idea of what's in that blood and it's nothing you'd want to lick off me, not to mention I'd quite like it if you weren't dead in a year" Varian rolls his eyes "besides, the washing is _symbolic_ you dunce"

"Oh no trust me, you weren't nearly as subtle as you think" Hiccup smiles.

"Hey. If you want me to have this whole journey of redemption you don't get to make fun of my metaphors" Varian pokes him accusingly on the chest

"Yeah yeah, all good. Sorry" Hiccup lifts his hands in surrender, laughing "What was that last one?"

Variab blinks. "Yeah, the one at the ship. I have you fucking me all over-"

"No, not that one" Hiccup interrupts.

Varian, who knows perfectly well what he's talking about, looks away. It's just that. A fantasy. Old Corona profiled by the sunset probably doesn't look as beautiful as it does in his imagination.

Out the corner of his eye he sees Hiccup smile warmly at him and he wants to die as he feels his face starting to heat up 

"Look at me" Hiccup teases, two fingers walking up Varian's chest. "what was it, I'm _your_ softie?"

"Shut up" Varian rolls his eyes "why did I tell you that again?"

"I don't know. It was you who asked about my fantasies" Hiccup shrugs, pulling Varian to rest against his chest even as he stubbornly faces away from him.

"Sounds about right. I always do bring forth my own destruction" Varian grumbles. The sun is setting outside the house, painting the room in pinkish hues through the window. 

"Aren't you a ball of gloom?" Hiccup kisses behind his ear. Varian can practically head the smile in his voice and he's not stupid by any means. He knows Hiccup knows that he knows what he wants and well and- this is getting too complicated. For the sake of peace, and only for that, he'll have to comply

"I'm _your_ ball of gloom though" Varian rolls his eyes. He doesn't move though, and it doesn't feel nearly as ridiculous or cringe-worthy as he expected.

"Yeah" Hiccup grins behind him, burrowing his face in Varian's hair. "Yeah you are"

Perhaps a nap before dinner _is_ the perfect way to end a day, if it's with the one he loves.


End file.
